Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 4 & 1 \\ 7 & 6 & 2 \\ 3 & 8 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 7 & 3 \\ 4 & 6 & 8 \\ 1 & 2 & 5\end{array}\right]$